The present invention pertains to a tablet retaining and dispensing device (hereinafter referred to as dispenser) which is adapted to be retained in the pocket of an article of clothing and more particularly it relates to an improved dispenser for medicinal tablets which are confined within a disposable cartridge that is removably attached to one end of the dispenser. The dispenser includes a tablet ejecting device that is manually actuated in a manner whereby accidental discharge of a tablet is prevented, only a single tablet can be ejected with each actuation of the ejecting device and by either the sense of sight or feel with the portion of the ejecting device operatively associated with the exterior surface of the dispenser one can quickly check to determine the number of available tablets remaining therein.
A number of United States patents show and describe forms of pill or tablet dispensers which resemble pen-like implements and for reference to the teachings of such disclosures attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,294,001 and 2,885,110.